


Didn't Say

by folio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mathematics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folio/pseuds/folio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia have sexy times involving spanking and some simple arithmetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Say

Lydia gasped as another landed. On her hands and knees, her eyes opened part way. All she could see was Allison's bedspread and her own hair hanging on either side of her face. She didn't need to see right now anyways.

The bed shifted as Allison moved to her side. She brushed Lydia's hair aside with a finger to see her face. As she let the hair drop again, she asked "Is 753 prime?"

Lydia's eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Her brain normally did math as naturally as her lungs took in air. But right now, the only neurons firing were connected to somewhere below her waist. The sting on her ass, the increasing heat in her vulva, her clit getting hard, and a general tingle.

"Three," Allison began counting down.

The answer wasn't jumping out to her and time was running out. Lydia would have to do it the long way. Sting, heat, hard, and tingle. She refocused and started with the easy ones. It wasn't even. It wasn't a multiple of five.

"Two."

Although she kind of liked the punishment, her pride wanted to get this right. Putting aside her concern that it was a multiple of 17 and some other larger prime, Lydia checked three. Add the digits. Skip the three, just five and seven.

"One," the bed shifted again as Allison's count reached an end.

"No!" Lydia cried out as she realized it was an easy one. Of course it was divisible by three.

Slap! Another one landed.

"But I was right..." Lydia whimpered. The math was sound. She may be out of it, but this was math. This was her game.

"You forgot to say 'No, Ma'am.'"


End file.
